A Century with you
by Latvibug
Summary: Denmark can't stand to see Tino get taken away by Russia so he offers a century of servitude to Russia, and accepts. This is what happens during that time.
1. Jeg Elsker Dig

His heart beat faster then it ever had before. He fell to his knees, watching, wincing as every punch was thrown. With wide eyes, he watched his brother fall over, "No!" he whispered, but no one would hear him, for the wind had carried it southwards.

"BERWALD!" a smaller country screamed. His blue uniform, and big hat standing out amoung the snow. Denny felt his heart rip as the much taller nation let out a small 'kolkolkol' and grabbed Tino, throwing him over his shoulder. "BERWALD, NO PLEASE!" Tino was screaming, fighting to get away. Denny felt rage overtake his shocked brain. His eyes flashing red slightly. He stood up, holding his axe tightly, advancing on the much taller power-hungry Russian. His viking side taking over his normally sarcastic and teasing side.

"HEJ. Jeg sl r dig ihjel, B sse!" he screamed at him, jabbing the Russian with his axe threateningly, his rather thick accent and loud voice echo around the snowy clearing. The Russian turned around, swinging the pipe into the Dane's head. Denmark moaned a bit but jabbed the Russian again, looking pissed off.

"Stupid little country, do not interfere with mother Russia!" the Russian chanted in his slightly ghostly like voice. Denmark didn't even flinch. "Let Tino go! He has to stay with Berwald!" he yelled, jabbing the Russian again. The Russian growled. "No, we fought, and Sweden lost, thus, I get my prize, more land," he said coldly, swinging the pipe again, in which Denmark managed to dodge quickly enough this time.

"NO. He has to stay here! I won't let you take him!" he yelled. The Russian dropped Finland, twisting his arm in a funny position and pressing down on it. "If you don't let me go, I'll torture him," he threatened, Tino squeaked in pain and horror. Denmark's eyes widened.

"N-no!" he said looking at him in horror, trying to pull away Russia's hand from Tino's arm, making the Russian in question press down harder. "STOP." Denmark yelled. "IF you let Tino go, You will have the title over Denmark for a century, I will come and live with you and serve you as the Baltics do themselves!"

In saying this, the Russian grabbed Denmark's collar. "Let's go," he said with an innocent smile. Denmark pulled away roughly. "I'm going on my own free will," he growled. "Don't touch me," he snapped. Russia frowned, then blinked as he heard /her/ voice. "Oh god, she found me.." he muttered, starting to run back towards his house. Denmark rolled his eyes, and followed slowly. Soon enough, they got to his house, and Russia went into one of his hidden rooms to cry.

Denmark huffed angrily and looked at the Baltics. "So, what do I do?" he asked flatly. Lativa blinked, shivering madly. "Y-you ca-can always go work on the garden..it's out back.." he said softly. "Don't hurt the flowers though, Russia-san would be upset.." he said softly. Denmark gave a bark of laughter. "There are laws against harming hedgehogs in Denmark, yet you tell me to not harm a mere flower!" he snapped. He scoffed at the smaller country and went out to the garden and began to water them.

This was about the time Belarus walked in. "Hey! Crazy lady! 'E's not here, come back later!" he called to her, as the Baltics were trying to shoo her out. She left angrily grumbling to herself. Denmark sighed and went to go look for Russia with the other Baltics. "Russia!" he called, opening the door to a random closet he had never seen before. Russia was in the floor crying.

Despite what had happened, Denmark felt his heart lurch. He /hated/ it when someone was crying. "Hej, Russia, what's wrong?" he asked softly. He looked at the Russian with some sympathy.

"Belarus is what's wrong, no matter what I say, she won't leave me alone.." he sobbed. Denmark frowned and slowly moved to sit next to the Russian. "Russia, you just have to enforce your answer, make her believe your answer is no.." he said patting the nation on the head. Russia flinched a bit.

"No matter what I do, she always follows me around!" he said sobbing. Denmark closed his eyes and smiled. "You know what I do when my family is upset? When Tino got scared, or upset, I made funny faces for him, and my Nephew enjoys chocolate... which reminds me.." he said softly.

"I wanted to ask you something Russia," he said quietly. Russia looked at him. "What?" "Is it alright if my nephew comes to visit me? He'll die if he doesn't see me for a century.." he said quietly.

Russia grumbled something. "Sure, whatever," he said softly. Denmark smiled, and stood up, going to finish his chores. "Thank you Russia.." he said softly.

A few hours later, Denmark went into the closet to check on Russia. He had fallen asleep. Denmark ducked his head and blushed furiously, shaking like the Baltics did. Russia looked so cute.. and his nose was adorable.. NO! What am I thinking! he said still staring at the sleeping nation. He felt his face heat up, and he slammed the door, leaning against it, surprised that Ivan didn't wake up.

There was a knock at the door, and Denmark went and answered it, followed by a yell. "UNCLE DENMARK!" Sealand screamed, hugging his Uncle tightly. Denmark laughed happily. "Peter! Hej, I miss ye'!" he said handing him a chocolate bar. Sealand took it and hugged his Uncle around the neck after Denmark had picked him up.

Denmark looked up to see Norway standing in the door. "Norge! What are you doing here!" he said smiling. He hugged Norge, who slapped him the kissed him lightly. "You're a idiot."

Denmark took a step back. "D-did you hit your head or something Norge..?" he asked softly. He looked up when Russia walked in with a hoarse- "Close the door." as he headed ino his office.

Denmark set Russia down and followed him slowly, heading towards Ivan's office, knocking lightly before opening it. "Hej.. what's wrong Russia?" he asked him softly. Russia sighed. "Everyone has something to be happy. You have your family, England has his, and I have no one.." he said softly.

Denmark lifted up Russia's face by his chin, looking at him. "Ivan, there has to be a point in your life when you were happy.." he said softly. "Sunflower's make you happy don't they..?"

Russia nodded and lookes away again, pulling out a Sunflower plush toy he had named Sunny. "Yes, sunflowers do make me happy, but I have no one to share my happiness with.." he said softly.

Denmark's head tilted a bit. "Like a friend?" he asked as Russia nodded. He smiled a bit and nodded thoughtfully. "Hej Russia, maybe.. we could try to be friends?" he asked softly. He smiled at him warmly as Russia's eyes widened. "Y-you mean it?" he asked smiling a bit, hope and begging filling his violet eyes, the innocent look coming back to him.

Denmark blushed when Ivan got that innocent look on his face.. He rubbed his cheeks, trying to stop blushing. "Friends then?" Denmark asked smiling at him. Ivan nodded and hugged him tightly. "Friends."

Denmark's face went completely red, but smiled, his heart pounding furiously.

And he looked at Ivan's face, and smiled, swearing his saw sunflowers.

A Viking began to love a Russian. 


	2. Drømmer Jeg

The date Tino was supposed to be taken from Russia was August 20th, 1809.

After four months of staying with Russia, it was Christmas eve, and Denmark being himself, was very excited. He was running all around the house, looking for his friend. They had grown surprisingly close during the four months of him being here... but Denmark was sure that Russia didn't mean anything more than friendship. Denmark wanted to be more than friends though, and he decided that Christmas was the day that he was going to tell Russia that.

His giant, toothy grin turned to a frown when he saw Ivan sitting in a chair in front of the window. The weather was horrible outside. It had been snowing all day, but just about an hour ago, a blizzard hit. Denmark feared it would ruin his chances of finally telling Russia, because he would probably never get up enough courage to try and tell him ever again.

He walked up to Russia and put a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong Russia?" he asked quietly, looking down at him. Russia glanced up, then turned back to the window. "It's the snow.. it makes me depressed," he said flatly. "Why? Don't you like Christmas? I love Christmas! It's the only time of the year when my family doesn't bicker among themselves.." he muttered.

Russia looked up at him, "Why don't you go visit your family for Christmas? I'm sure they'd be happy.." Denmark shook his head. "No. I'm staying here, I want to spend Christmas with you," he said as if that finished the conversation. Russia blushed brightly, not knowing why his face was heating up. But his frown still held it's place.

Denmark frowned at this. Russia had been so down in the dumps lately, and he didn't know why..He shrugged a bit then sighed. "You know.. I made some breakfast for you.. if you'd like it.. It's stroganoff(*) and I made strawberry danishes.." he said quietly.

Russia sighed and looked at him again. "I'm not very hungry today Denmark, I'm sorry," he said frowning. Denmark frowned as well, looking a bit like a pouty two year old who didn't get what he wanted. He got an idea, and smiled again. "Then can we go on a walk..?" he asked hopefully. Russia looked a bit exasperated at this request, but Denmark's face eventually got to him. "Fine.." he agreed quietly. Denmark smiled happily. "Alright!" he said happily. Now he would get his chance.

Russia sighed. "I'm going to go to sleep for the day.." Russia said getting up and stretching, starting to head towards the door. But Denmark ran after him and got in front of the door, blocking his way. "B-but Ivan! What about our walk..?" he asked softly, tears shimmering in his eyes, obviously making the best pouty face he could. Russia stared at him, looking surprised, but shook it off. "Alright, wake me up when the storm is over allright?" he asked. Denny nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Ivan!" he said happily.

Russia blushed a bit, but returned the hug gently. Denmark blushed a bit as well, but pulled away, just in case he was strangling his friend. That was the last thing he needed to do today. Screw up.

About three hours later, the storm ended. It was around ten o' clock at night, and Denmark ran into Russia's room, shaking him roughly. "Russia-san! Get up! It's time for our walk!" he said smiling brightly. Russia moaned a bit, but got up and started getting dressed as Denmark grabbed his coat and slipped it on, grabbing his oh-so-faithful axe as well, leaning on it as he waited. When Russia was done getting ready they headed out the door, Denmark still grinning like a drunk idiot.

Russia turned towards a small wood that surrounded Russia's home and sighed. "This way," he said. Denmark nodded and followed eagerly. He needed to tell Russia soon.. but he was waiting for something. He continued to follow Russia until they got to a small clearing that was surrounded by many trees, so there wasn't much snow on the ground, only a few piles here and there. A few flowers were still sprouted in the nearly frozen ground, and a few white rabbits bouncing around for food. He smiled. "It's beautiful here Russia-san.." he said softly. Russia merely nodded and headed towards a sparkling frozen lake in the middle of the clearing.

Denmark tilted his head, but still followed. "What are you doing?" he asked him. Russia smiled. "Ever been iceskating before?" he asked stepping onto the ice. Denmark nodded and smiled. "Finland taught me how to!" he said taing a step onto the ice. He immediately fell onto his butt on the ice. "...Owwwwww!" he complained, rubbing his now sore butt with his hand. Russia chuckled and skated over to him, and held out his hand to help him up. "I meant without skates before," he said as Denmark grabbed his hand and slowly eased himself up. He stumbled a bit, then looked at Russia sheepishly. "Help me out?" he asked blushing a bit.

Russia merely smiled at him, "Alright, but you have to trust me," he said putting Denmark's arm around his shoulders, and putting one of his arms around Denmark's middle. Denmark blushed but took a step, trying to steady himself.. he was kinda a slow leaner. Russia let Denmark lean on him so that he could get a good balance. Denmark smiled when he started to get the hang of it. "Where did you learn to do this?" he said softly. He wasn't going to tell him yet.. where the fuck was Tino when you needed him!

Russia smiled. "Years and years of practice," he said. Denny leaned a bit so they turned, Russia following, making sure he didn't fall. Denmark smiled. "Russia.. look!" he said looking at the sky. Tino was flying above them, and passed with a wave. Denmark waved back, but that cause him to stumble a bit. Russia was looking a bit confused. "Why is he in the sky?" Denmark smiled. "Oh, he's Santa!" he said happily. He looked around, and sighed, no.. it hasn't happened yet.. he thought quietly. Russia continued to teach Denmark about skating on the ice.

Denmark blinked suddenly. "Is it getting warmer to you?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket, surprised at the rapid temperature change. Russia nodded, taking off his jacket, scarf, and shirt, not used to warm weather like this. Denmark blushed a bit, but got off the ice, pulling Russia off as well. He looked down at the ground and gasped when he saw the piles of snow were gone, and all that was left was green grass. He and Russia wandered around, trying to find the source of what happened, when Denmark smiled. He figured it out. "Yes, he did it!" he thought to himself happily. He turned around and smiled. In front of him, there was a rather large patch of sunflowers before him. "Russia! Come look!" he said waving him over. Russia's jaw dropped and he walked over, sitting in the middle of the sunflowers. "How did it all get here..?" he whispered, looking at the flowers, stroking one lovingly. "They're amazing..." Russia added quietly...

"Merry Christmas Russia..." he said softly, smiling warmly at him. 'Jeg Elsker Dig...' he added in his head.. He couldn't say that yet...

Jeg Elsker Dig... 


	3. Snow Angels

Russia stared up at Denmark. "Y-You did this..?" he asked softly. Denmark slowly nodded. "Yes, do you like it..?" he asked quietly, sitting next to him in the big patch of sunflowers that had grown magically. Russia suddenly leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek, giggling softly and pulling his knees to his chest, slowly turning pink. Denmark blinked, turning to look at him.. "D-Did you..?" he asked softly.  
Denmark pushed Russia down and pinned him to the ground, kissing him lightly and lovingly, giggling softly. Russia kissed him back, closing his eyes slowly as he wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck.

Russia suddenly flipped them over, and Denmark started up at him before he felt the other's warm lips crash into his once again. His eyes drooped a bit as he started to give up on controlling the kiss.  
To add to his embarrassment, he couldn't help but notice that his mouth tasted like vodka.. He also noticed that he was trying to unbutton Russia's jacket. Russia pulled away suddenly, and they bother laid there, giggling and staring at each other with a warm loving expression. Denmark smiled, and whispered softly, almost shyly; "I love you Rusland.." Russia smiled and turned a darker shade of pink. "I love you too Denny," he said quietly. "We can have some alone time together, just you and me, no baltics, no Belarus, no Norway.." he added. Denmark smiled. "Id like that.. I'd like that a lot.."

Months passed, and Denmark and Russia only grew closer. Every day they went to their sanctuary, they sat there for hours, a whole night sometimes. Denmark had figured out that Russia really despised France, and it just so happened that he was very pissed off because he couldn't find the perfect Valentines gift for Russia. He was walking towards Ivan's office, and he knocked on the door, a stained bag in his hand. He knocked, and dark pink shade of blush coming to his face. As soon as Russia opened the door, he shoved the bag in his face, looking away from him. "H-Happy V-Valentines D-Day Vanya...!" he said.

Ivan took the bag. He looked inside and his eyes widened, blushing a tiny bit, blinking. "I-Is this?" He whispered. "Yes, It's France's heart.." he said, blushing. "It was an accident! I swear... but I couldn't find the perfect Valentine for you in time..." he whispered. Denmark suddenly was in a warm tight hug. "Я люблю тебя мой Дании.." Ivan whispered, kissing him deeply. Denmark blushed darker, and kissed him back just as deeply. "Jeg Elsker Dig..." he whispered back. Denmark kissed him again, Ivan happily willing to do the same. Everything was fine until he felt a certain Russian's hand go down his pants. "V-Vanya!" he squeaked, hiding his face in his chest. "I'm not going to hold back any longer.." he said quietly. There, Ivan and Denmark made love for the first time, and both of them were never happier. It was a bit of a scare for poor Latvia though, he came in a bit later and screamed, running out. At least neither of the them heard the poor Baltic.

Denmark woke up the next morning, and got dressed, blushing brightly. He looked over at his still sleeping lover, and kissed him before going into the kitchen to make breakfast for them. He was still cooking when he felt that warm hug around him again, and the smell of fresh vodka filled the air again. "Good morning Ivan.." he said quietly, leaning into him a bit as he continued to cook. "Morning love~" he said, "What are you cooking?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder. "Just pancakes Vanya.." he said. "Sounds great, well I'm going to get dressed really quick, then I want to take you somewhere nice.." he said. Denmark smiled, and nodded. "I can't wait.." he said. He finished breakfast and put it on the table. He smiled as Ivan walked in, wearing his usual clothing. Ivan sat down and began to eat. Soon they were both done, and they both stood up. "Where are we going Ivan?" he asked. "Just a place I stumbled upon, you'll like it," he replied, smiling.

Denmark looked at him a little suspiciously, then shrugged. "Alright.." he murmured. Ivan grabbed his hand and soon they were out the door, Ivan leading the way. When they got there, all Denmark could see was yellow. There was a gigantic patch of sunflowers in front of them. Denmark smiled, and Ivan sat them in the center of the field. He looked at Denmark blushing a bit. "I wanted to give you this.." he said, handing him a rather pitiful sunflower. "I... I grew it all by myself, in a pot outside of my house.. I know it isn't that pretty but..." he whispered.

Denmark stared at it for a bit, his eyes watering. "I..I love it.." he whispered, taking it, and stroking the small sunflower's petals. "Ivan.. it's beautiful.." he said softly. Denmark set down his sunflower, and kissed Ivan deeply, Ivan returning the kiss gladly. They both looked up when they heard a noise. Ivan stood and narrowed his eyes, Denmark soon doing the same. Ivan pushed some sunflowers aside, and there stood China with a camera. Denmark growled. "What are /you/ doing here?" he snapped. He had never taken kindly to the old country. Ivan glared at him. "Yes, why, da?" China looked at them. "I'm telling everyone about this." he stated. "It'll be everywhere," he said. Denmark grabbed China by the shirt, and tugged him into the air so he was face to face with him. "Listen you little fuck, I think it would be in your best interest to mind your own business." he growled. Ivan put a hand on his shoulder, "Allow me love," he said politely. "But Ivan.. I want to chop him into little bits too~" "You can do that after I pound him into a pulp okay?"  
"Promise Vanya?" he asked, making a pouty face. "I promise," he said. Denmark let China go, and he bolted, Ivan soon after him. Denmark stayed where he was like a good boy, and soon Ivan was back, covered in the man's blood. "You can go chop him now if you want," he said, giggling. Denmark shook his head. "I'd rather kiss you~" he said, doing so. Ivan chuckled and kissed him back, then pulled away, petting Denmark's hair. He loved that hair.. Denmark giggled and kissed his nose, having to stand on his tiptoes. Denmark picked up his sunflower and grabbed Ivan's hand, and they headed home. He was humming happily, Ivan merely watching him. Denmark giggled and fell into the snow, starting to make a snow angel. Ivan stared at him for a minute, then fell into the snow and copied him. "Like this?" He asked Danya. Denmark nodded, giggling, "Just like that.." he replied. They laid in the snow and held hands for a while, counting snowflakes as they fell. Soon an hour passed, and they stood and headed home to curl up in front of the fire and drink Latvia's hot cocoa. Left behind, were two snow angels, gazing up at the sky. If you listen closely, you could almost hear them counting the snowflakes as they fell.


End file.
